Küss Mich Raucher Bombe
by Manaphwee-chan
Summary: Tsuna pulls away - and as always, Gokudera misunderstands.


**NOTE: **"Küss Mich (Raucher Bombe)" is German for "Kiss Me (Smoking Bomb)."

Everyone knew a bad day would never start out bad - it usually escalated from one horrible surprise and just got worse.

Now, Gokudera wasn't one to not follow this rule. Get up, smoke a cig, go to school, see Tenth… it was a normal day, and normal was pretty freakin' awesome.

"Hey Gokudera, can you come over to my house?" Tsuna asked, slamming the brakes on the ordinary day. Gokudera paused for a moment, wondering why the Tenth needed him over.

"Of course!" he answered, trying to conceal his excitement. "Homework? An important meeting with Reborn?"

"Ah, yeah, there's some math homework I'm not understanding. This whole tangent thing, I don't really get it," Tsuna replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I've got it all covered, Boss! Meet you in front of the gate after school?"

"Yep. See you then!"

It was the first time Gokudera had walked to Tenth's house with only Tenth. Usually he'd go by himself, or Yamamoto was somewhere around.

That would explain the sweating.

_Stay calm!_ he yelled at himself, forcing his face to not turn the shade of a watermelon's innards. Tsuna was making small talk, which fortunately only had to be met with an "Mm-hm" and nod of the head.

"… and I don't know if Bianchi will be there or not, so you should probably have me go in and check first," Gokudera could hear Tsuna saying. The way he moved his lips was so… jeez, it was so erotic! They were a beautiful shade of pink, and his tongue seemed to wash over them every time he spoke.

"Hey, Boss."

"Huh?" Tsuna said, opening his mouth.

Gokudera's tongue wasted no time slipping in. Their lips pressed together as Gokudera licked over the fleshy inside of Tsuna's cheeks. Their mouths were wet, saliva oozing all over.

"Mmm," Tsuna let out without meaning to. Gokudera pushed further in, sliding his tongue over Tsuna's teeth.

Suddenly, Tsuna jerked back, releasing himself from the iron grip of Gokudera's mouth. He coughed, almost hacking, for a good thirty seconds.

"Sorry Gokudera," Tsuna apologized, raising his head. "I just-"

But Gokudera was not there.

Gokudera ran.

He ran so far away.

He knew he did the wrong thing the second Tsuna pulled away. God, he was so stupid! How could he do that to Tenth? What kind of right-hand man tried to _make-out_ with his boss? Only a failure…

Gokudera was not there at school the next day.

Nor the next one.

Tsuna became worried on the third day. An illness usually only lasted two days or so, and Gokudera wouldn't skip for more than a day. He was fully stocked on dynamite, so he wouldn't have gone anywhere…

So Tsuna decided to take matters into his own hands. Using the address provided by the office, he called his mom to let her know he'd be at a friend's house and set out.

_Gokudera doesn't live with anyone, so no one would know if anything happened to him._

This freaked Tsuna out more than it usually would, so he put his pedal to the metal, dashing down the street.

"And _this_ is why they call me No-Good Tsuna," Tsuna panted, out of breath after running half a mile. But he'd finally made it to Gokudera's apartment complex. He rushed up the stairs, found the correct room number, and politely knocked on the door.

A lethargic-looking Gokudera pulled the door open, greeting him with a, "_No_, I don't want to buy anything."

He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing it was Tsuna, cig sliding right from his open mouth.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried, bending down to get it before it hit the ground. He handed it to Gokudera, who popped it back in his mouth.

"C-Can I come in?" Tsuna asked, motioning to the open door.

"Uh, sure," Gokudera replied, moving so Tsuna could get in. He shut the door behind him.

Tsuna found a seat on the floor, looking around the room. It was pretty small, but that seemed to fit its inhabitant.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Gokudera asked, glancing in the fridge. "Not that I have anything…"

"No, thank you," Tsuna answered. "Actually, I came to see what was wrong. And I wanted to apologize for what happened on Tuesday."

Gokudera slammed the fridge door shut, immediately sliding down into his groveling position.

"I'm so sorry, Boss!" he wailed into the floor. "I forced it on you!"

"No, you don't have to apologize," Tsuna told him, making Gokudera lift his head up. "It's not like I hated it. I-I liked it. But there's a bit of a problem." He pointed towards Gokudera's mouth.

"Is it my lips, Boss? Are they too crusty? I've been meaning to put chapstick on more often!"

"Ha ha, no, it's not that…"

Gokudera pondered it for a moment, then pulled out his cig. "This?"

"Yeah. See, Gokudera, your mouth kind of tastes like ash. And it doesn't really taste that good."

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, who was looking down.

"But… it did feel pretty good."

Gokudera looked back up.

"Wanna try it again?"


End file.
